Knuckles the Echidna
'''Knuckles the Echidna '''is a character in Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a stoic and pure hearted warrior who has dedicated his life to guard the Master Emerald. He is the only survivor the Echidna clan, and has promised to guard and protect the Master Emerald with his life. He is the prodigy of Sonic's team, and a trusted friend. However, he prefers to be alone. He is also the former leader of Team Chaotix. Personality Knuckles is normally very serious, stoic, collected and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, prefering to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. While he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short and wild temper and is difficult to reason with when he is angry. Though his temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite being a silent loner, Knuckles is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, even if they are a villain or enemy. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. When not angered, Knuckles is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very understanding on the sly, and doesn't take kindly to people who disrespect or hurt his friends, or innocents in any way. Knuckles is extremly determined and will take the pain of his opponoment while getting up, using all his energy on fighting. He will not look for a fight, but enjoys fighting strong opponoments, regardlessly. Powers and Abilities Knuckles has shown some unique abilities over the years. His skills include gliding, digging holes and climbing. Like Sonic has the speed of the wind, Knuckles has the strength of a mountain, even beating Super Sonic with one fist. He has also trained his whole life, and is a master of martial arts, and is extremely skilled. Knuckles is also a good trap master, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and the episode, Fast vs. Furious: Tale of Knuckles, he was able to set traps in order to succesfully catch Sonic. Knuckles knows how to connect with the Master Emerald and it's empathy. He will awaken it when the earth is at a crisis (Sonic does sometimes too, and knows more about the Chaos Emeralds than anyone else. Most of Knuckles' abilities also appear to be rivaled by Rouge the Bat. Rouge is able to fly faster than Knuckles, although Knuckles is faster on foot. Both are also good at finding treasures. Category:ZevoCator Users Category:Members of Team Ultimate (seasons 1-7)